Heavy objects often require transport in locations not easily accessible by, for example, a forklift or other mechanized lifting apparatus. For example, in the commercial roofing industry, a single ply roofing system generally involves a roofing membrane material (e.g. rubber, thermoplastic olefin, polyvinyl chloride, or the like) being applied over insulation. The membrane is generally stored in a rolled form. Rolls of the membrane roofing material can weigh between about 250 pounds and about 1,200 pounds. The membrane roofing material may be hoisted onto the roof of the building using a crane. Once the membrane roofing material is on the roof, however, it may need to be transported to a location where it is to be applied, without use of a crane.